Hurricane Fluttershy
by Dede42
Summary: Cloudsdale needs water and Ponyville is chosen to supply the water. Rainbow Dash is determined to supply the water and break the wing power record in the process. Will Fluttershy be able to help the pegasi or will she hide?
1. Chapter 1: WIND SPEED CHALLENGE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to the next installment of _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ I'm posting today because I have a morning shift at the movie theater tomorrow morning. But enough about real life, time to see what our favorite ponies are going to deal with next. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WIND SPEED CHALLENGE**

It was a clear sunny day in Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash was flying around, passing out flyers to the pegasi that called the town home.

"Calling all Pegasus ponies!" she called out. "Meeting tonight!"

Flitter read one of the flyers aloud. "Mandatory meeting for all Ponyville Pegasi." And when Fluttershy heard this, she panicked and fled the area.

"Library, tonight," the blue pegasus repeated after passing out the flyers. "Be cool or be mule. No offense," she added to a nearby mule.

"None taken," the mule replied.

* * *

That night, the Rainbow Dash supervised as the pegasi entered the library. "All right, go on in, find a seat." She took a count and sighed, finding one pegasus was missing, and it wasn't hard to guess which one. She flew over to a nearby tree and scolded it.

"Ohh… You too, Fluttershy," she ordered and when a pair of peek holes opened in the trunk, she shoved the reluctant yellow pegasus, plus her costume into the library. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Once all of the pegasi were seated, including Fluttershy after she'd been pried out of her costume, Spike started a 1950s-styled film about their upcoming task.

_`"__Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater, and it is up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria,"` _said the voice of a male announcer. _`"But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering "Where does all that extra rainwater come from?", just remem-"`_ and both the music and voice suddenly halted while the lights came back on.

The pegasi broke out in confused chatter, and they glanced over at the baby dragon, who smiled sheepishly since the film was now covering him, and the film had gotten out of control.

"Uh… intermission?"

"So, here's the scoop," Rainbow Dash explained, getting the attention of the pegasi. "Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it's up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale." She let the pegasi voice their excitement while photos appeared on the screen. "Not only that, but Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed. Now last year, Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better. I think we can get a top speed over a thousand!" And this got the pegasi even more excited. "…_if _each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up."

Just then, a black pegasus named Thunderlane coughed a little and the blue pegasus confronted him. "That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane," she warned. "Nopony's getting sick on my watch. So, are we gonna train hard?"

"Yeah!" most of the pegasi cheered while Fluttershy was cringing at the thought.

"Are we gonna be strong?"

"Yeah!"

"Are we gonna be fast?"

"Yeah!"

Rainbow Dash flew over to a large white pegasus with small wings. "Record-smashing fast?" she asked.

"_YEAH!_" Bulk Biceps roared.

"Who's with me?" the blue pegasus asked, and soon the room was echoing with the cheers of the peagsi. Pleased, she looked around at the audience and then sighed when she saw that a certain yellow pegasus had snuck out. "Fluttershy!"

* * *

The next day, the pegasi gathered at the track to start training to prepare for the tornado duty heading their way. Wearing a cap and a whistle, Rainbow Dash was supervising the training.

"Stretch those glutes, Flitter!" she instructed each pegasus she passed. "Nice flexibility, Cloudchaser. A… little too much flexibility, Blossomforth," she added when she saw one pegasus was a bit tied up. "Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof. Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane! Good pace, Silverspeed!" She blew the whistle. "Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record!"

"_YEAH!_" Bulk Biceps shouted and snorted.

Rainbow Dash beamed. "Good work, everypony!" She looked around and then sighed, muttering under her breath. "Everypony except Fluttershy."

* * *

A/N: Poor, Fluttershy, this is going to be a long week for her. I will see you all on Thursday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: TRAINING TIME

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to the next installment! (yawns) Sorry, I was up late with my shift at the movie theater last night, and so as soon as I am able to, I'll be going back to bed since I'm a bit groggy. Anyway, time to see how our favorite ponies are doing. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING TIME**

While the other pegasi continued training, Rainbow Dash went to see a certain yellow pegasus, and she knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? I know you're in there!" she called out, knocking again. "You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open-"

Just then, the door opened and Fluttershy came out in her robe, and she was covered with orange spots. "Achoo. Hi, Rainbow Dash," she said, coughing weakly.

"Fluttershy, what happened to you?" the blue pegasus asked, taken aback since the last time she saw her friend, she'd been looking healthy.

"Oh, I" the yellow pegasus said, sniffing a little "I think I have" she coughed weakly "the pony pox. I'm sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today" she coughed weakly again, "but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo." She sneezed and she coughed weakly.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, tsking. "Oh, you poor thing," she remarked. "You know, there's only one cure for pony pox."

"I know, plenty of bed-" Fluttershy began when she got splashed by cold water that made her yelp, and the spots were washed away.

"Cold water!" the blue pegasus announced, holding a bucket that the water had been in. "Those pony pox are clearing right up."

"Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better," the yellow pegasus remarked, laughing nervously as she backed away. "I'll just get out of these robes and-" She tripped on the rug and fell on her back. "_O__w_!" she cried, sitting up and looking at one of her wings. "Oh, my wing, oh, ow, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all-"

Rainbow Dash snuck up behind her friend and blew her whistle, making her yelp and shoot into the air while leaving her robe behind. "Messed up wing, huh? Stop horsing around, Fluttershy," she scolded. "We've got a lot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on?"

Fluttershy sighed and landed in front of her friend. "Well, y'see, uh, well… Oh, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! I can't fly!" she wailed.

"What are you talking about?" the blue pegasus asked, confused. "Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground!"

"But that was different, that was an emergency!" the yellow pegasus countered. "This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance, and you know how I hate performing in front of others. Don't you remember flight camp? I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me!"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "It wasn't _that _bad."

"You're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't bad. It was _horrible_!" Fluttershy wailed, recalling.

* * *

_At Flight Camp, Filly Fluttershy nervously stepped up to the edge of a cloud and looked down at the crowd far below. She was convincing herself to fly when her coach pushed her. She struggled to fly, gasping fearfully and she yelped when her wings became frozen, and she fell into the cloud far below._

_`"The other foals used to tease me, _a lot_!"`_

_As young Fluttershy pulled herself out of the cloud, the foals began chanting. "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"_

* * *

"I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again," Fluttershy wept as the memory faded.

Rainbow Dash sighed, recalling that they both had had issues at the Flight Camp, even after getting their cutie marks. "Suck it up, Fluttershy!" she snapped. "This is no time for– I mean, confidence or no confidence, I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get."

The yellow pegasus shook her head. "Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash…"

The blue pegasus sighed again and walked away. "Thanks anyway."

Fluttershy watched her friend go and sighed, defeated. "Wait. I'll do it."

"You will?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly, returning to her friend.

The yellow pegasus nodded. "I will."

"You're game?"

"I'm game."

"Alright!"

* * *

Back at the training camp, Twilight Sparkle was making some minor adjustments to her anemometer, Sunrise Blossom was passing around protein drinks she'd mixed up to the pegasi, and Spike was taking notes when two pegasi walked up.

"What exactly does this machine do?" Cloudchaser asked.

"This is an anemometer," the purple unicorn explained. "It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential. Any other questions?"

Flitter frowned. "Yeah," she said and turned to Spike. "What exactly does this machine do?" she asked.

"It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are," the baby dragon translated, sighing.

Both pegasi nodded while Twilight Sparkle scowled. "Ohhhh… Okay… I see…"

Just then, one of the pegasi coughed and Twilight Sparkle stalked through the crowd with a can of disinfectant, and confronted Thunderlane. "Is that you again, Thunderlane?" she demanded, spraying him. "Please, we need to have a germ-free environment."

"It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth," Thunderlane protested, scowling at a nearby female pegasus.

Rainbow Dash joined them, not believing the black pegasus. "Don't worry, Twilight," she said, frowning. "Thunderlane's just cooking up an excuse to spend tornado day in bed. Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane?" And while everypony was focused on him, nopony paid attention to Blossomforth, who quietly coughed.

* * *

Flying over to the track, Thunderlane flexed his wings and shot down the track. He zipped past the anemometer, which spun fast.

Twilight Sparkle checked the results and called them out so that Spike could write it down. "We have 9.3 wing power."

"Impressive," Sunrise Blossom commented, giving the black pegasus a protein drink.

"Wow! That's fast!" the pegasi exclaimed.

"_YEAH!_" shouted Bulk Biceps.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Not bad, not bad." She flew over to the track, cracked her joints, and then she shot down the track _so fast_, that she nearly blew away the other pegasi and Spike, and left the twins with messy manes as the anemometer spun _very_ fast.

"16.5 wing power!" Twilight Sparkle announced and the pegasi were cheering.

"Now listen up!" said the blue pegasus, looking around at the pegasi. "If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one!"

The pegasi flew into the sky, cheering while Fluttershy smiled weakly and remained on the ground.

* * *

Over the next few hours, each pegasus took a turn in flying past the anemometer to measure their wing power, and there was a lot of impressive numbers being written down by Spike.

"Impressive," Rainbow Dash complimented when one pegasus revealed 11 wind power. "Fluttershy, your turn," she called out to the yellow pegasus, who was last on the list, and she blew the whistle.

Nervous, Fluttershy stepped on the track and flew forward, beating her wings as hard as she could, picking up speed, and she was starting to feel confident when she overheard Flitter and Cloudchaser laughing. Suddenly she recalled the foals who laughed at her, their words echoing in her mind _`"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly…"`_ She slowed down as she passed the anemometer, which did a little squeaking and clicking.

Reading the results, Twilight Sparkle whispered frantically to the blue pegasus and her sister. "Tell her!"

"I can't!"

"No, you tell her!"

"No, you!"

Swallowing, Rainbow Dash flew over to the yellow pegasus with a nervous smile. "Um… great job, Fluttershy!" she complimented. "You measured, uh, uh, 0.5."

".5?" Spike repeated. "Isn't that like… less than one?" he asked when he was bonked on the head by the purple unicorn. "Ow!"

_`"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"`_ echoed through Fluttershy's mind, along with demonic laughter. Crying, she ran away.

Rainbow Dash flew after her. "Fluttershy, wait!" she called out, not wanting her friend to leave. "So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you?" she asked.

Upset, Fluttershy stopped running and faced the blue pegasus. "Yes!" she cried.

"But I need you!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just" the yellow pegasus apologized between sobs "don't have the courage right now…" And she ran off.

Rainbow Dash watched her run away, and she sighed, disappointed.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes even I flashback to when I was bullied as a kid. So, I can relate to poor Fluttershy. Anyway, I will see you all again on Monday since I have a morning shift at the movie theater on Tuesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TRAIN LIKE ROCKY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to the next installment of _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ So, the pegasis are training, and poor Fluttershy is having a rough time. But will she just give up, or will she work on building up her wing speed to help get the water to Cloudsdale? Time to find out. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: TRAIN LIKE ROCKY**

Fleeing to the stream near her home, Fluttershy wept while her animal friends did their best to comfort her. Angel was brushing the yellow pegasus' mane when a squirrel ran up and offered her some acorns.

"Oh, thank you," Fluttershy said to the squirrel, sniffling, "but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem." She turned to a duck, who was quacking at her. "I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me…"

Several birds chirped at her and she shook her head. "I know it's important to have confidence in myself…" she began when a badger squeaked at her. "Yes, yes, I _do _remember. The river was swelling…" and the badger kept squeaking at her "…and you were scared…" the badger continued squeaking "…yes, I _did _tell you to never give up… and to believe in yourself," she concluded and realization dawned on her. "You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. I _will _get my confidence up and show everypony that I _am _a good flyer!" She flew up into the air and posed. "A _great _flyer!" And her animal friends all cheered.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Fluttershy trained with the help of her animal friends on building up her strength and her wind speed, and one of the ways they helped was by wearing pony masks to encourage to work harder. It was slow going at first, but eventually she managed to blow all the seeds off a field of dandelions.

Proud of herself, the yellow pegasus flew into the sky and posed in the sunlight._ 'I've done it! I can _do_ it!'_

* * *

The next day at the track, Twilight Sparkle was monitoring the progress of the pegasi, and Spike was writing the results down.

"That's wonderful, Flitter," she complimented. "Much better than yesterday."

"This is _crazy _awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, impressed with how the pegasi were reaching 10.0 wind power. "We're gonna smash that record!"

Just then, a squirrel ran up to them and began chittering to get their attention.

"What did he say?" Spike asked.

"Do I _look _like I speak squirrel?" the purple unicorn asked, exasperated.

The baby dragon noticed that the squirrel was pointing to something in the distance, and he squinted. "What's _that_?"

They all turned and saw Fluttershy flying their way with Angel and several other animals running next to her. She flew over to the track, flexed her wings, and then she flew down the track. She passed the anemometer, which spun fast, and when she went back, she was disappointed when she saw the results.

"2.3? 2.3?!" she shrieked, devastated that her speed wasn't at the 10.0 level. "That has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard!"

"Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed brightly.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "It really is a big improvement from yesterday," she agreed.

"You did awesome, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said reassuringly.

"No, I didn't," Fluttershy objected, upset that her training had failed, along with her nerves. "I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they _still _got the best of me! There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow!" And she turned to leave.

The blue pegasus stopped her. "So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power. Every bit counts!" she insisted.

Fluttershy frowned at her friend. "How would _you _feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and _you _were flying with 2.5?" she demanded, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Actually, it was only 2.3, and– ow!" Spike began and yelped when Sunrise Blossom bonked him on the head and made a zipping gesture with her lips.

Rainbow Dash flushed. "Well, uh… I'd feel… um…"

"Exactly! Humiliated!" the yellow pegasus cried. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it!" And she flew away, her animal friend hurrying after her.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," the baby dragon reassured the blue pegasus, "you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale!" He then yelped when the twins magically dragged him away for a scolding.

Rainbow Dash sighed, watching the fleeing yellow pegasus. "If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps."

* * *

After scolding the baby dragon for being tactless, Sunrise Blossom went to see Fluttershy, who was curled up in her bed at her home. "Hey, Fluttershy, how're you doing?" she asked, sitting next to the bed.

"Horrible!" the yellow pegasus wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't fly _fast enough_ to help tomorrow!"

"I understand how hard this has been for you, Fluttershy," the orange unicorn agreed and her friend looked at her questioningly. "When Twilight and I were fillies, a potion competition was coming up and Twilight encouraged me to take part in the competition. I was terrified at the thought of competing against more experience ponies in making potions, and even when I didn't want to take part, both Twilight and Princess Celestia encourage me to try. So, I did compete and I managed to win third place for one of my potions."

Fluttershy, who'd sat up during the story, smiled through her tears. "Wow, that was _really_ brave of you, Sunrise," she complimented.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "And after that, I competed at other potion competitions over the years," she added. "I didn't win them all or even place sometimes, but I had a lot of fun and I wasn't scared about failing. Fluttershy, you don't have to take part in Tornado Day tomorrow if you don't want to, but maybe you could at least offer moral support," she suggested.

"I'll consider it," Fluttershy promised and her friend smiled.

* * *

A/N: Spike, you really need to work on your tact, buddy.

Spike: But, I was being honest.

Dede42: There's a time for being 100% honest and a time to be tactful, and you really should've been more tactful around Fluttershy.

Spike: Good point, sorry about that.

Dede42: All is forgiven. Anyway, I will see you all on Thursday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: TORNADO CHAOS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ So, this is the final chapter of this story, and the start of the next story will be on Monday as I have another morning shift at the movie theater on Tuesday. Yeah, work is starting to pick up with the summer movies starting to come out, and if there is a delay between postings, it's because of work and real life. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: TORNADO CHAOS!**

Tornado Day arrived and so did Cloudsdale, which positioned itself above the highland reservoir, where the pegasi were gathered, and Twilight Sparkle set up a large anemometer with the help of Sunrise Blossom while Spike was keeping attendance of the arriving pegasi. The moment they saw the arrival of Spitfire, who landed next to the anemometer, they cheered.

"Are we ready to do this?" Rainbow Dash asked her team, who were pulling on goggles.

"Yeah!"

Spike ran up to the blue pegasus to show her the attendance list, revealing that they were missing a pegasus. "Look!"

"Lazy Thunderlane!" Rainbow Dash complained, looking around for the black pegasus. "Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all. Rumble, where's your lazy brother?" she asked a grey pegasus foal.

"He's got the feather flu," Rumble replied. "He's down at Ponyville Hospital."

"But he's not the only one," the baby dragon added, showing that there were other pegasi missing, too.

* * *

After going over the attendance list to see how many pegasi were missing, Twilight Sparkle did some math. "Let's see, with those eight sick Pegasi out with the feather flu…" she muttered and gasped at the results, alarmed. "Oh no!"

"Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record?" Rainbow Dash asked, worried.

The purple unicorn shook her head. "No…"

"Phew!" said the blue pegasus, relieved.

"…You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale!" Twilight Sparkle corrected her friend, who was looking ready to faint.

"Well, should we pack up?" Spike asked.

Rainbow Dash glanced at Spitfire and at the waiting pegasi before shaking her head. "No. Of course not," she decided. "Forget the record." She flew over so that she was hovering above her team. "Cloudsdale still needs water! Okay, everypony! Let's give it all we've got! On the sound of the horn, we take off!" she announced, pulling her goggles over her eyes.

Twilight Sparkle tapped the giant anemometer and nodded to the baby dragon, who took a deep breath, and blew on a large horn.

The pegasi took to the sky and began flying in a circle as fast as they could, and the wind began howling as the giant anemometer began keeping track by spinning its' blades.

"You think they're gonna make it to eight hundred wing power?" Spike wondered as he and the twins took shelter beside the anemometer.

"I sure hope so!" Twilight Sparkle answered while keeping track of the anemometer. "One hundred and fifty wing power. Two hundred and fifty wing power. Five hundred wing power!"

As the wind increased, the water began churning and rising toward the tornado.

"It's working!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, excited.

"Seven hundred and fifty wing power!" the purple pegasus called out.

Just then, Fluttershy arrived, struggling against the wind to join the twins and the baby dragon at the anemometer. "Twilight! Sunrise!"

"Fluttershy! You came!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

The yellow pegasus nodded. "I figured… if I couldn't help Rainbow Dash with the tornado… the least I could do was offer moral support!" she informed the purple unicorn.

"She could sure use it, considering eight Pegasi are sick with the feather flu!" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped. "That's terrible news!"

* * *

Inside the tornado, the water was splashing as it flew upward, nearing the top of the tornado. Unfortunately, one of the pegasus lost control, was sent spinning around, and crashed into the other pegasi, creating a chain reaction. Soon the tornado collapsed and the pegasi were sent flying in every direction, and the water splashed back into the reservoir, along with several pegasi.

"Yaa– oof!" Rainbow Dash screamed, crashing into a tree, and her head was stuck in the trunk.

Twilight Sparkle ran up with her sister and the yellow pegasus. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

_`"I'm fine!"`_ the blue pegasus snapped, her voice was muffled, and she struggled to pried herself free and did so with help from the orange unicorn using her magic to help teleport her out of the trunk.

"Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum," the purple unicorn remarked sadly. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash."

"Rbbbb– We've got to try again!" Rainbow Dash declared, retrieving her goggles from the ground, and she began flying away.

Alarmed, Sunrise Blossom magically grabbed the blue pegasus' tail. "But you've pushed your crew to their limit already!" she protested, stopping her friend.

"If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt!" Twilight Sparkle added, nodding to the pegasi, who were picking themselves off the ground, and some were pulling themselves out of the water. "You should quit, it's not safe!"

Rainbow Dash yanked her tail free and fixed the twins with a hard look. "No! One more time!" she snapped. "I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying! C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen!" And she flew back into the sky.

Hearing this, the pegasi cheered and when Spike blew the horn, they once again flew into the sky, and they began creating a tornado over the reservoir for a second time. The giant anemometer began spinning and keeping track of their wing power.

"Okay, here we go… One hundred wing power!" Twilight Sparkle called out as it got _very _windy. "Two hundred! Five hundred!"

* * *

Inside the tornado, Rainbow Dash was working on keeping her team going, shouting out encouragement to the pegasi flying around her. "Stay in position! Flap those wings! Faster!"

* * *

Out on the ground, Twilight Sparkle was clinging to the device as the arrow crept toward the green as the wind grew stronger. "Seven hundred! Seven hundred and fifty wing power!"

"They fell apart right after this!" Spike yelped, hanging onto Sunrise Blossom to keep from being blown away.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look!" Fluttershy moaned, covering her eyes with her hooves.

* * *

Inside the tornado, the pegasi were flying as fast as they could, and when Rainbow Dash looked downward, she could see that the water was starting to rise upward. "C'mon! Just a little harder!" she called out. "I can see the water trying to funnel through!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was checking on the wing power and the arrow was hovering short of the 800 mark. "Seven ninety five! We are so close!" she exclaimed and looked to the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy, they need you up there!"

Fluttershy shook her head fearfully. "I won't make a difference!"

"You _can _make a difference!" Sunrise Blossom insisted.

"My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little!" the yellow pegasus wailed.

"It's sticking at seven ninety five!" Spike pointed out. "I don't know if they've got any more in 'em!"

Twilight Sparkle magically presented her friend a pair of goggles. "Do it for Equestria!" she pleaded. "Do it for Rainbow Dash! Do it for yourself!"

Fluttershy stared at the tornado and then the goggles. _'My friends need my help,' _she thought and gulped as she accepted the goggles. She then flew toward the tornado and she yelped when she was sucked inside.

* * *

Once inside, the yellow pegasus righted herself and flew up so that she was now flying next to Rainbow Dash, who smiled, and they both flew hard with the rest of the pegasi.

* * *

Back on the ground, Twilight Sparkle saw the arrow moving toward the 800 mark on the device. "It's moving!" she called out, excited. "She's doing it! Seven ninety eight! She surpassed her best wing power number!"

"Go, Fluttershy!" Sunrise Blossom cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the tornado, Fluttershy was flapping her wings as hard as she could when the taunt started up in her mind again. _`"__Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"`_ She began slowing down, but then she chose not to let the past control her anymore. "_No!_" And she put on an extra burst of speed.

A pegasus named Serenity blinked when a yellow blur shot past her. "What was that?"

"I think it was Fluttershy!" Slipstream exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

Out on the ground, the anemometer was beeping madly as the water from the reservoir was sucked up into the tornado, where it was launched high into the sky, and it landed with a splash in the rain factory on Cloudsdale.

"She did it!" Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both cheered. "She did it! They all did it!"

Hearing this, Spike ran to the horn and blew on it. Hearing this, the pegasi dissolved the tornado and landed on the ground, cheering.

When Rainbow Dash landed, she looked around and saw that Fluttershy was still flying in a fast circle above the empty reservoir. Flying back up, she grabbed a cloud and used it to stop the yellow pegasus. "Whoa, girl, take it easy!"

"Whuh, what?" Fluttershy asked, pulling off the goggles and looked around in confusion. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah, we did it!" the blue pegasus confirmed happily. "_You _did it!" And they did a high-wing together.

They landed on the ground, where the pegasi gathered around, cheering and congratulating the yellow pegasus.

"Great job, Fluttershy, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you."

Spitfire came over and she was _very _impressed. "Nice job, Rainbow Dash," she complimented. "You may not have set a new record, but you showed a lot of guts."

"Thanks," said Rainbow Dash, flushing a little, "but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer, Fluttershy! Let's hear it for Fluttershy!"

The pegasi reacted by lifting Fluttershy up and carried her back toward Ponyville, chanting. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" And the yellow pegasus beamed.

She _had_ done it!

* * *

After celebrating, Fluttershy returned to her home, where her animals friends were also celebrating, and she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen._

_Your faithful subject,_

_Fluttershy_

Pausing, Fluttershy looked out the window at Cloudsdale, where the rain factory was chugging away, creating rain clouds to send out all over Equestria. _'Yes, anything _can_ happen.'_

* * *

A/N: Yay for Fluttershy! She did it! And this is a great way to end the story, too. I will see you all on Monday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
